Lusting for You
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: He saw her at such a young age. Yet he was entranced. Drawn in. He couldn't leave. And yet, neither could she. Random pairing. Kakashi x Ino. [Oneshot] [AU]


XD This fic. is dedicated to Kohaku Minamori, who I asked to give the most random pairing and she did: Kakashi X Ino.

We were calling him a phedophile though >.> ;;; Poor Kakashi...

* * *

My Beta: little wolf blossom beta'ed this!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for if I did Orochimaru would be my slave...

* * *

He watched her. He was always watching her. Cursing the Hokage for giving him _these _students. He wanted her. He always had. He never knew why but he remembered the day he first saw her.

----

It was a clear day in Konoha and the blonde haired girl training vigorously in the specific Jounin area. He was only 23 at the time, a "new" Jounin. He might have been new, but he knew that this _child _did not belong here.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and walked up to her bloodied, frail, body. Her hair was short and her face still had a bit of baby to it. She was going to be strong one day. He knew it. He knew one day she might be like him. Looking down on a younger male, or female, and know it will be strong.

He tapped her head, having to bend over greatly for her height was one to be mentioned. She looked up with shining eyes and smiled. Her face had bruises and cuts, but she smiled nonetheless. He tilted his head slightly to the left.

The Jounin area was full of traps, but this was a calm field. Little traps and trees and only one target- a large wooden block that has been replaced several times.

"You must leave, little one." He stated calmly, trying to get her to stop…smiling.

"I can't! I must get stronger! I have to gain Sasuke-kun's attention!" She smiled even more, her beautiful eyes closed in full confidence.

He knew of Uchiha Sasuke. He wouldn't pay attention to any girls for a while at least. "You should go play with the other young shinobi-in-training." His visible eye was curved, but she could see.

"You're smiling! Why do you wear that mask?" She asked, not even bothering to slip in any proclamation that he was her elder.

"Yes, so," God he hated kids… "So other ninja won't know." How did the girl know?

"I'm lost. My Father left me here when he found out he had to go on a mission." Her eyes were open. He was brought in and decided- maybe- that children weren't _so _bad.

"Here," He held out his gloved hand and her slim fingers took hold. "I'll take you back." And they started their journey.

--

Here he was. Lusting after someone younger. Purer. Louder than he was. It drove him mad. He rarely saw her. He wished for more or her. He only saw her when his team met hers.

He was watching, not reading as his colleagues thought. He was watching _her_. She was fighting Sakura, they were still evenly matched and it wasn't going anywhere. Her slender body moved gracefully in her fighting stance. Every punch she threw. Every block she used. He knew. It was the way he had watched her. He knew a lot about her.

"Ino." He said her name softly to himself. Memorizing the way it felt to say as the syllables left his lips. The way he felt almost nervous, saying it. _Speaking _it. _Thinking _it. Practically _Feeling _it. No one knew of his infatuation. That was the word. _Obsession _was too far. At least that was what he hoped.

"Kakashi- sensei! Sakura lost!" Naruto yelled, his face close to the Jounin. The "children" Were Jounin now too their bodies changed and some were even ANBU! It made no difference. He only cared about _her_.

"Sakura, Ino, are you both ready for another fight? Neji and Sasuke need different sparring partners." Tenten panted out. She couldn't spar anymore. Having sparred against Rock Lee already.

"No." Kakashi stated firmly. He knew Sasuke- who recently came back from his little _trip _with Orochimaru- and Neji were dangerous. Her had to stop both of them. If he stopped Ino, he would be suspected of something.

"They can not fight. Naruto, Lee. You two. Go up." The boys nodded and the fights started.

"Kakashi-san, may I talk to you?" Sakura asked-as usual- quietly. He nodded, putting his book back into his kunai holder. She led him off to a secluded area.

"I know." She stated firmly. What did she know?

"Know what?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"About…_her_." A sly smirk spread and he knew his world would collapse. Sakura almost never smirked, and when she did, pain would spread.

"Who?" He would play her. Make her mind crumble. Sakura could not outsmart him. Not yet.

"Ino. Your little," She walked over and touched his masked chin, running her finger across the fabric lightly. "Obsession."

"I have no obsession." He inwardly sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei," She pouted, her lower lip quivering slightly. "Don't lie to me." Her eyes were wide with -

what he did not know was- full confidence. She had him under her pale, little, fingers.

"Sakura-_chan,_" His were sounded stern. "I have no obsession with Ino Yamanaka."

"She knows too." Sakura was on her toes, whispering in his ear. "She likes it. She wants you too." He shuddered at her words. She had him.

"Ino, can you come here for a second?" Sakura yelled, turning her head away from Kakashi, just to make sure she didn't deafen her sensei.

And with that, She left. Only the smoke was left. And Kakashi felt screwed.

Ino walked in, her small skirt blowing in the wind, leaving her stunned. Hatake Kakashi stood there, practically staring at her. She blushed, remembering _her _first encounter with him.

--

She was 9 at the time, becoming a shinobi was all she could think about…well, that and Sasuke.

She was training in a Jounin area. She knew it. And she didn't care. Her father was gone, on a sudden mission, and she couldn't care less. Sure, he was supposed to teach her a new jutsu, but she would deal.

She felt a tap on her head and turned to see a handsome man. His silver hair and dark blue mask just made her blush.

"You must leave, little one." She heard him say. Not like she was paying attention to his voice.

"I can't! I must get stronger! I have to gain Sasuke-kun's attention!" She answered while smiling, closing her eyes, the sun's rays getting in them.

"You should go play with the other young shinobi-in-training." His eye curved, but who couldn't see the line that his mask made. He was smiling.

"You're smiling! Why do you wear that mask?" His smile almost faltered, he noticed the absence of her respect. Truth? She wanted nothing, he wouldn't hurt her, so, no respect. Usually she wants something, actually, all the times. But not from him.

Plus, she wanted him to leave. What other way- besides bluntly- is there to get someone to leave quickly? Ask a rude question.

"Yes, so," He paused. That means he was thinking. He wouldn't tell her the truth. And she knew. "So other ninja won't know." Won't know what though? He defiantly wasn't treating her as a kunoichi. He treated her as a child.

"I'm lost. My Father left me here when he found out he had to go on a mission." She was to bored to train. Might as well get out safely. She wasn't lost. She had been there before.

Her eyes opened. The sun had moved.

"Here," He held out his gloved hand and she grabbed on. "I'll take you back." She nodded, but he never noticed.

--

She hadn't thought of that moment for awhile now. But she had thought of him. How she wanted to talk to him. Make him treat her as the Kunoichi she was. But…another feeling had arose after the time of training to become powerful. The memories still fresh.

After years she knew the feeling. It was a crush-at first. But it had turned into something _more_.

It was Lust. Obsession.

She knew, he had one too. And later, Sakura told her for who. "Ino Yamanaka." Was what the Pink-haired kunoichi whispered, gossiped, to the other, blonde-haired female.

It frightened her. What if he found out? What if it went out of control. What if they couldn't control it. Their obsessions might just engulf them. Or just her…

"Kakashi? I thought Sakura called me." Ino mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Her eyes were down cast, afraid of looking at him.

"She did, but soon disappeared afterwards." He stepped forwards, now in front of her, looking down on her for the second time.

"Kakashi-…" She paused. "Sensei?" Her voice was quiet, and just a small squeak as his lips captured hers and soon…her voice wasn't heard at all.

--


End file.
